


Worldwide

by heyerruh



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyerruh/pseuds/heyerruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> They travel a lot - separately. When they're in the same city, they look for someplace special, someplace private, some place to mark as their own by kissing there. (Choose your cities/landmarks.) Can be found <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kradam_kiss/125532.html?thread=5524828#t5524828">here</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldwide

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** This is unbeta-ed, purely because I made this for my lovely beta, sbb23’s prompt for kradam_kiss [](http://community.livejournal.com/kradam_kiss/). Thanks for everything, bb! I kind of followed and ventured away from the prompt. I hope you like it though. :) Sorry for any of the mistakes I made. Feel free to call me on it. :) All of the places used are places I’ve only been to once so if my recall isn’t accurate, sorry! Title is from a BTR song of the same name. :)  
> 

_Tower of London, London, England_

Adam doesn’t really know what he’s doing here. He knows he asked for a day-off and by the power of all things pretty and sparkly, Lane was able to give him all afternoon to roam around and be free. With a beanie on his head, a pair of sunglasses covering half of his face, and black clothes, Adam braved the streets of London aimlessly. He didn’t really know where he was going. He didn’t have a route laid out or whatever. All he wanted was to distance himself from his responsibilities and basically that was what he was doing by playing tourist, in London of all places.

He misses Kris but it’s okay, he knows Kris is doing his own thing and Adam understands. He’s not replying to any of Adam’s messages and after his fifth, Adam stopped sending them knowing that if Kris chooses not to respond; it’s probably because he’s busy.

It’s funny how Adam ends up here of all places. He’s standing in front of a suit of armor that supposedly belonged to Henry VIII. He’s staring at it, knowing it looks off but his bewildered and floating mind can’t quite grasp what’s wrong with it.

“They have to protect the crown jewels,” says someone beside him. Says Kris beside him. Wait. Kris.

 _“Kris!”_ Adam launches at the body that sidled next to him, the body that owns the voice that he’d recognize anywhere. He engulfs Kris in a hug.

“Hi, baby,” says Kris as he hugs back. He stares up at Adam’s eyes before reverting his eyes back to the armor they were looking at.

Adam faces it too. “Oh!” exclaims Adam when he finally understands what Kris said before. “The armor has a codpiece on it!”

Kris chuckles and Adam knows that he’s making that scrunchy face. With Kris here, Adam finds his place. He’s not feeling restless and lost anymore. His place is here with Kris. He reaches for Kris’ hand, pulling it up near his lips and pressing his lips on the knuckles while surreptitiously looking around. Aside from the old couple in the far corner of the exhibit, they were alone.

“Baby?”

Kris hums in acknowledgement.

Adam kisses Kris’ temple at that and says, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” says Kris before facing Adam and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before leaning his head on Adam’s shoulder and staring at the armor again.

Adam smiles, leans his head on Kris’, stands there with Kris, staring at the strange codpiece and feeling happier than he has been in days.

 _Rhine River Cruise, Rhineland, Germany_

Kris feels content. He’s on a mini-cruise trip just up a river in Rhineland. It’s not the usual tourist destination and this is the way he likes it.

He knows he should be wearing a jacket though but the cold breeze is refreshing even if his hands are all but freezing, his fingers unable to curl as fast as they should. Only a part of him is listening to the prerecorded voice of the tour guide blaring through the speakers on the boat. He was looking for peace and at the back of the boat with the green floor; he knows he’s found it.

He’s looking around for the castles that the brochure said he’d be able to see on this cruise and they’re breathtaking and simple. Some looked like houses made to look like castles and others looked like real life fairytale castles. Kris felt sad for the castle in the middle of the water though. Poor thing.

His thoughts on castles are disturbed by the sudden movement of arms around his waist, a solid warm chest connecting with his cold back.

“Why aren’t you wearing a jacket?”

Kris leans back without thinking. He doesn’t have to. He knows that it’s Adam.

“I kinda forgot to bring one?”

Adam sighs. “Oh Kristopher, what am I going to do with you?” He’s not seriously asking, but Kris answers anyway.

“Love me?” answering Adam’s question with another question.

Adam’s arms tighten around his waist. “Always, baby.”

Kris turns in Adam’s arms, smiles up at Adam and pulls him down for a kiss.

The castles can wait, his very own prince deserves his attention.

 _Fontana di Trevi, Rome, Italy_

When he’s stressed and he wants to think, Adam goes out. It doesn’t matter how late or early it is. If he needs alone time, he’ll make something work and right now what works is a late night walk around Rome.

Truth be told, he’s happy with his life. He’s doing what he’s always wanted to do and he doesn’t want for anything anymore. He’s even found the love of his life and lo-and-behold said person loves him too.

But Adam is feeling lonely and scared. Walking around here, seeing people look so high on love and happiness, it scares Adam how much he wants that with Kris, for always. He knows he has Kris, has had Kris for almost a year but right now, with no Kris around, it scares Adam how dependent he has become of him, how he’s built his world around Kris.

It’s probably the fact that he feels like he can’t breathe when Kris isn’t around that scares Adam. He’s been hurt before by a love that felt just as important and amazing as this one and he doesn’t want to lose it again.

Adam looks up at the statues decorating the rear end of the Trevi fountain, Triton and horse-looking sea creatures, hippocamps or something. It’s a sight to behold and the enormity of the fact that he’s able to come here and enjoy this sight makes Adam feel breathless. He’s thankful, so fucking thankful for everything that he has now. Like Kris.

Adam rises from the steps and walks down toward the fountain. He’s here anyway and he thinks it would be sad not to follow tradition. He finds change in one of the inside pockets of his coat and when he reaches the ledge of the fountain, he turns his back to it. He closes his eyes, thinks of his wish and raises his hand up to throw the coin when someone stops him.

He opens his eyes and sees beautiful, brown eyes looking back at him. They stare at each other for a moment.

“What’re you wishing for, baby?” asks Kris.

Adam’s still staring at the vision in front of him. These are the moments that he loves about them, how they could be in the same country and know where the other is and finding them there without asking to meet. He used to be freaked out about it but after being able to find each other for about a dozen times now, Adam is in awe of them and he thinks he’ll always be.

“Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“What were you going to wish for?”

Adam smiles at Kris and leans his forehead against Kris’.

“Us. This. For always.”

Kris slides the hand holding the coins and helps Adam propel them towards the fountain.

“We already have that,” whispers Kris, his lips so close to Adam’s that with each word, a puff of air brushes against Adam’s lips.

Adam moves his lips forward and in that kiss, he, with Kris’ help, reminds himself that he can be scared and, yes, sometimes he’ll feel lonely and breathless but because of moments like these, he’ll take those feelings on anytime. He has all the love he needs to breathe.

 _Notre Dame de Paris, Paris, France_

Kris is sad. He doesn’t know how things turned from bad to worse in a span of two months. Today would’ve been their anniversary, his and Adam’s, and yet they were fighting.

Well, maybe fighting was the wrong word to use for it. Fighting connotes contact between two beings. He and Adam haven’t seen each other in a month and a half, haven’t talked in two. He’s trying to remember why things are like this and all he remembers are hurtful words followed by the loudest silence Kris has ever experienced.

The sound of a door slamming was the last thing Kris ever heard of Adam and then nothing.

Thinking back to that night in their room, Kris’ strength was shown through his confident yet rigid stance and Adam’s beauty was proclaimed through the passion behind his words and the comprehensibility of his expressions. Kris never thought a break-up could be this beautiful, never thought that in losing Adam he’d still find something amazing between them.

Looking up, Kris sees the circular colored glass mosaic and it takes his breath away. In its simplicity, it embodies their relationship. Glass in different colors, put together in its brokenness. He believes that he’s still connected to Adam and Adam to him, their love bridging what their words and their silence pulled apart.

He continues to stare at the mosaic, loving how the sun shines through it and Kris lets the feeling of hopefulness flow through him. Soon, he’ll find his way again, his path back to Adam. For now, he’s content. He’ll get Adam back and as a tear falls, a small smile appears on Kris’ lips.

A few meters away, Adam sighs. He’s sad that they’re apart but he knows that two months is just a short time compared to the years together that they’re yet to have. At the same time, he’s also happy because Kris is smiling again.

He blows Kris a kiss and walks out of the cathedral.

 **  
_Epilogue_   
**

_Plaza Mayor, Madrid, Spain  
_  
Adam knows that he can be spotted anytime here. It’s a Friday night and people are coming to Plaza Mayor for the food and the atmosphere. It’s noisy though and everyone’s too preoccupied with their friends and their drinks to notice the man walking around alone.

He knows he should’ve gone with Tommy and the others but he wanted time for himself and so he ventured out alone. He’s too preoccupied with his thoughts that he slams into a person standing in the middle of the invisible pathway that his body was trying to follow.

“Oh, sorr—“

The man turns around and before Adam even sees his face, Adam knows whom it is by the way his heart starts beating faster than before.

When he finally sees his face, Kris is smiling at him, eyes twinkling and his body relaxed.

“Hi, baby.”

Adam, not caring if anyone’s watching, pulls Kris towards him. When their lips meet, the world seizes to exist. It’s just them. Kris’ mouth opens and Adam slides his tongue into it, licking every crevice, reacquainting himself with the only mouth he intends to taste for as long as he lives.

He pulls at Kris’ arms, wrapping them around his neck as he tries to delve deeper into his mouth. Kris lets out a moan when Adam nips at his lower lip and Adam is reminded that they’re in public. The things that he wants to do to Kris are not for public consumption. He pulls back enough to look at Kris.

“Hey,” he whispers and the look of joy that he gets from Kris makes him pull him tighter against Adam all over again, the love in his eyes overwhelming Adam and filling him, completing him.

Kris feels more than hears Adam murmuring something into his hair.

“What, Adam?”

Adam pulls back and looks at Kris, “I said, I knew you’d find me.”

Kris pulls Adam’s head down towards his and kisses him.

The kiss kinda tells him that Kris always will.  



End file.
